Shadow and Light
by Demigod188
Summary: So apparently Nico needs to more social, that apparently means going on a date. With a girl. For those of you living under a rock, Nico is gay. This should be interesting. NO OC's OR MARY-SUES! I swear on the river Styx and I'll make an unbreakable vow. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.


**A/N: *Ducks out behind a wall* Ducks rotten fruit* Uh, hi people who care! I wrote this in school and I thought Hey! This is actually not terrible! I could put this on so here I am putting this on . Don't worry I'll update** **Trapped Under the Sky** **within the next year at least.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, life sucks.**

Nico scowled as he slunk even farther into his seat. This was going to be terrible, honestly, who even forces a kid of Hades on a blind date? With a mortal girl!? He was gay for Zeus's sake! Nico sunk even farther into his seat, his so called blind date was going to suck more than having to clean out the Pegasus stalls. Will, Percy, and Jason were officially his least favorite people. Apparently Nico needed to be more "social" so they had gone and set him up on a blind date with a girl that was somehow related to Annabeth. There was way too much work going into this date too. He had to wear actual color for the god's sake, and trying to convince the staff of the restaurant that no he was not homeless and yes his parents knew where he was. Okay so that last one was technically a lie but you trying to explain to a mortal that your father is Hades, Greek god of the underworld and your mother is dead. Nico sighed again and rubbed his eyes, to top off everything else his date was late.

"Ahem," someone coughed, Nico looked up to see a girl with grey eyes that reminded him of Annabeth's and blonde hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. "I'm Luna Lovegood, you must be Nico DiAngelo." Her voice dreamy sounding laced with a british accent. She sounded like her mind was somewhere else and like she was hiding a big secret. Nico nodded sitting up straighter.

"Yeah, I'm Nico," he replied shifting slightly underneath her gaze. Luna smiled softly at him, her eyes trailing upwards to the ceiling.

"I like the patterns," she said sitting down, her yellow dress pooling down around her like she was a flower. "It looks almost like a butterfly stretching it's wings." Nico followed her gaze up to the ceiling. The blues and the greys stretching all the way out mixing with the greens. It looked nothing like a butterfly.

"I don't see it," He he replied to her, Luna shifted her gaze from the ceiling to him.

"Well maybe the butterfly is just hiding from you." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Nico rolled his eyes still staring at the ceiling, this was going to be a loooooong date. What he wouldn't give for a hellhound to attack right now.

"So, how do you know Annabeth exactly?" Nico asked trying his best to not sound bored. Let it never be said that Nico DiAngelo didn't have manners: he was raised in the 40's.

"Oh, she's my second cousin," she replied, twirling her hair on her fingers, "but we see each other so much she might as well be my sister"

"That's nice." Nico replied offhandedly.

"I've never really understood all of this," Luna said gesturing to the restaurant.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked curiously. What was so complicated about a restaurant?

"I mean why do people go here for a first date? There are plenty other things people could go and do. Besides sitting around a table awkwardly chatting." Nico grinned inwardly, she actually understood him. Well, kind of.

"We could go to the park instead?" Nico offered, crossing his fingers that she would say yes. Luna nodded enthusiastically at the offer.

"That would be lovely, we could go look for nargles!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Nico asked baffled by the girl standing in front of him.

"Oh, nothing," Luna giggled, "let's just go to the park." Nico nodded and stood up grabbing his favorite aviator jacket. What, just because he's on a date doesn't mean he isn't going to bring it! Together the awkward pair walked out of the restaurant and towards Central Park. Luna was happily skipping beside him, making insightful comments about everything. Nico was only half listening, nodding when he thought she was asking him questions. Then suddenly, there was a _bang_! Out of reflex Nico held out his hand with the sword/ring on it. Luna stopped and looked in the general direction curiously.

"What was that?" Luna asked. She sounded panicked and her eyes were widening at an alarming pace as she glanced around nervously.

"I'm sure it was just nothing," Nico reassured her even though he was most certain that it was some sort of monster. Nico cursed under his breath, he was stupid to think that he could make through the night without some sort of an attack. "I'm going to go check it out," Nico said pulling the ring off his finger, just in case.

"No," Luna practically screamed, gone was the dreamy sound and laid back voice. She sounded like Annabeth when she was mad. "They'll kill you!" She was full blown panicked now.

"Luna," Nico said walking towards her, "I'll be fine. I can handle whatever happens in there. Okay. How about you go find a park bench and I'll meet you there in a little while?" Nico didn't wait for Luna's reply, he turned and walked to the ally way. Completely ignoring Luna's cries for him to turn around. Nico changed his ring into his sword and walked cautiously into the alley. Where low and behold he was right, a hell hound was in the alley.

"Hey boy," Nico said holding his sword out at the hell hound. Before Nico could react the hell hound pounced, it lept onto Nico with a low growl. Nico sung his sword frantically at the beast but the hell hound wasn't fazed. Nico was suddenly on the floor, his sword knocked out of his hands and the hell hound on top of him. Nico could smell the stink of the hell hound as drool landed on his face. "Ugh," Nico groaned, "seriously get a breath mint." The hell hound growled again it's face dangerously close to Nico's. So this is how he was going to die because of a stupid blind date set up by Percy, Jason, and Will, he wanted that on his gravestone. Desperately Nico reached for his sword but of course it was just out of his reach.

"Diffindo!" A voice shouted behind him, a red beam shot out and hit the hell hound straight in the chest. The hell hound howled with pain as golden ichor flowed down it's chest. Nico lunged for his sword and plunged it into the hell hound. It let out a low whine as burst into golden dust going back to tartarus. Nico spun around to see who saved him, he expected to see a child of Hecate or someone from camp. Who he did not expect to see wad Luna.

"Hello Nico," she said her voice barely a whisper. She smiled softly at him before _bang_ she disappeared. Nico gapped at the spot where she had just stood. She was a witch, Nico mentally slapped himself. He should've guessed it, she did mention nargles. Also she was somehow related to Annabeth, of course she was kind of magical. First Magnus and now her! Nico groaned walked over to a group of shadows. Will, Percy, Jason, and Annabeth were all going to get an earful about this.

 **A/N So yeah there it is. For those of you who haven't read Magnus Chase and the god's of Asgard, Magnus is Annabeth's cousin**

 **See you next time Morgels**


End file.
